Many different techniques, such as, for example comb binders, spiral wire binders, coil binders, paper clips or staples, three-ring binders, pocket organizers and mechanical binders, are utilized to bind and organize printed paper materials and form a book binding. Such binders and devices are utilized in virtually every factory, office, school and home. Typical considerations in the use of such binders include cost, ease of use, and the ability to stand, label and protect the bound materials as well as the ability to bind the paper materials on-site in a timely manner.
Three-ring binders are a popular means of binding and organizing printed paper materials, and commonly comprise a binder hardcover and a ring binding mechanism. The ring binding mechanism includes a base, to which a set of rings is connected. Each ring can exhibit two semi-circular prongs that are mated at one point to form a generally circular ring. Mating ends of each ring can be separated at the mating point to permit the insertion of papers or other articles for storage within the binder.
Moreover, the base of the ring binding mechanism may be permanently attached to the hardcover. The hardcover provides protection for the papers maintained by the rings within the binder. The hardcover is commonly constructed utilizing, but not limited to synthetic, plastic-type materials and paperboard. The useful life of the three-ring type binder can end upon failure of the hardcover or the binding mechanism. Therefore, in the event of failure, the binding mechanism cannot be easily removed from the hardcover for recycling. Such a removal process requires additional tools, which leads to additional costs and is also time-consuming. Hence, such a device creates a problem of non-conformance of a product for recyclers due to damage of the binding mechanism, the hardcover and/or other related accessories. Such a damaged hardcover and/or metal rings are very difficult to interchange with different types of binding mechanisms.
In one prior art implementation, an interchangeable ring binder can be removably mated with a variety of binding mechanisms. Such an approach results in the reusing of the ring metals and not the hardcover, since the ring metals are permanently bonded with the hardcover utilizing suitable bonding materials. The ring metals may actually damage the hardcover, when the ring metals are removed from the hardcover. In the majority of prior art binder applications, such binders suffer certain disadvantages such as being non-recyclable, of high cost, time consumption, or the need for relatively complex tools for the binder removal process. Therefore, it is desirable to solve the problem of non-conformance of binder for recyclers.
In an effort to address the foregoing difficulties, it is believed that a need exists for an inexpensive and recyclable binder apparatus with quick release ring metals and accessories. It is believed that the recyclable binder apparatus disclosed herein can address these and other continuing needs.